Been There, Left That, Went Back, Why?
by 0041523
Summary: She left because of him, her tormentor. Now, she's back, and wants nothing to do with the boy seeking redemption. "I learned that it is the weak who are cruel, and that gentleness is to be expected only from the strong." - Leo Rosten. AH.OOC. HIATUS
1. — PROLOGUE —

**Disclaimer: Your mom owns Twilight. **

**Okay, so this is the FanFic you guys voted for, and now, I'm going to write it. . . **

**Okay, I know this plot is over-used, but have you honestly read a well written one? I have read a few. A few. Do you have any idea how many of those are on this site? AGH! **

**And if you have **_**please **_**tell me. **

**I want to read a FanFic where Bella is bullied by one of the Cullens — namely Edward — **

**and doesn't jump to the chance to be friends or whatever. **

**Then I remembered. **

**As**_** behappy101**_** stated, don't wait for people to do what you expect them to. Just don't.**

**So here I am. **

**By the way, the characters are going to be EXTREMELY OOC. I know that, expect it okie dokie? **

* * *

**Okay, Forks High isn't just a high school, it's a secondary & middle school, so it's going to be called Forks Junior and Secondary School. **

**Creative eh? **

* * *

**- Prologue **

**

* * *

**

Looking out the window, I can tell we're getting closer to our destination. It's blandly obvious. The sky is full overcast, a grey atmosphere surrounds me. Suffocates me.

Forks.

I couldn't believe it. After the years of non-stop bullying. I had only left to escape.

And spend time with Emmett and Renee. . .

But, now I'm back.

For some odd, unexplainable reason, I'm back.

Wait, I forgot, there is a reason.

Renee.

Mom.

Renee had got re-married to Phil, a minor league baseball player. There's nothing wrong with Phil, to young maybe, but he's the kind of man my mom needs. Someone to make sure the bills get paid. We don't want another summer '02.

The catch?

Phil traveled. A lot.

Mom missed him. Even more.

I wasn't about to deprive my mother of that type happiness.

"Bells?"

Ah, Emmett. My protector, my savior. My big brother.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, his heavy hand on my shoulder. It was comforting. I felt safe.

I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder. I was tired.

Emmett knew. He knew what I had gone through, and it's needless to say he wasn't happy when I had told him.

He was beyond upset, and even more angry, that I was being tormented everyday in Forks, while he was in Phoenix, having fun with his friends. He felt terrible he wasn't there to protect me. And I think he was a little pissed at me for not telling him in the first place.

* * *

Date: August, 18, 2006

Time: 2:14am

Grade: Summer of Bella's Grade 8 year

Location: Phoenix, Arizona - Bella's bathroom

* * *

_The thirteen year old girl that had just moved from Washington to Arizona was locked in her bathroom. She was crying. Hard. She just had a nightmare, a nightmare revolving around the Populars. Her tormenters. She never usually cried because of the petty things they had said, but it still hurt. The dam had broken sometime during her night terror, letting all her bottled emotions loose. She cried like she had never cried before._

_A boy, fifteen years old as of three days ago, with dark brown, curly hair and brown eyes, an exact copy of his sister's, had heard her heart breaking cries._

_His baby sister was in pain, and damn it, he wasn't going to let it continue. _

_Gently picking the lock with one of her bobby pins, he poked his head in. _

"_Bella?" He asked softly, taking her posture in. _

_She was sitting on the toilet, her arms hugging her legs to her chest, her face streaked with tears, her hair a matted mess. _

_Emmett couldn't help it. How could he just stand there, and watch his sister break down in front of him? He ran to her, holding her as she cried. _

_Emmett didn't know what to do, he didn't handle tears well, as he soon figured out as Bella sobbed into his shoulder. _

_Someone hurt his sister. And God help that person, because that person would be in pain. Emmett swore it. _

_Bella did eventually calm down, and when she did, Emmett needed answers. He needed them now._

"_Bella what's wrong, please tell me," he pleaded. _

_Bella nearly broke down again, but she did it. She told him everything that happened from grades six to eight. _

"_Bella. . ." Emmett now felt like crying himself. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. He needed to be strong. _

_His sister was being bullied. _

_And he didn't know_.

_He was supposed to protect her from things like this. _

_And he didn't know. _

_God help Edward Masen, because it Emmett ever met him. . . _

* * *

In a really sick way, the whole situation brought Emmett and I closer.

Fate works in strange ways.

Anyway, here I am, back at Forks.

But this time, I'm not alone.

But I'm back.

Back to the place I swore I would never return to.

Back to the place where I was teased and tormented for. . .

Hell, I don't even _know_.

Being myself?

The plane is landing, I can feel my ears popping.

Back to Forks.

Back to Hell.

Fantastic.

* * *

**Review. **

**Don't worry, I'm not abandoning Fallen Angel, I just really wanted to get this started. **


	2. Old Friends, New Friend

**Disclaimer: Don't we know the answer to this by now? **

**They are going to be lots of flashbacks.**

**Does anyone have a better summary for this story? I personally don't like the one I have right now. . . I'm open to suggestions, just tell me in a _review _please and thanks, it would mean a lot to me. **

**

* * *

**

**—** **Chapter One — **

**Old Friends, New Friend**

**

* * *

**

**Isabella Swan**

* * *

Stumbling out of the plane, I could hear Emmett chuckling.

"Shut up," I said without thought. Emmett is just such a child sometimes, it's hard to remember that he's a year older than me.

"Sorry, sorry, but do you have any idea how funny you are?" He throws and arm over my shoulder, dragging me towards Charlie as I resist the urge to smack him.

"You haven't changed much have you Bells?" He asks, taking my carry on.

"Hi dad," I couldn't call him Charlie to his face.

"It's good to see you Bella," He says, giving me an awkward side hug. "You too," I murmur.

And I am glad to see my dad. It's just, I hate Forks with a fiery passion. I always have hated Forks, but I probably wouldn't have hated it so much if it weren't for _him_.

Him meaning, Edward Masen.

* * *

Date: October, 27, 2004

Time: 12:07pm

Grade: Bella's grade 6 year

Location: Forks Junior and Secondary cafeteria.

* * *

_A petite frizzy, haired brunette, walks along side with her best friend, a girl an inch or so taller that Bella, with long dark hair tied back into a pony tail. _

"_Bella, let's sit over there," Alice says in her high pitched voice, pointing to a table by the window. _

"_Okay Alice," Bella murmurs quietly, her friend leading the way. _

"_Bella! Alice!" a boy with a squeaky, cracking voice calls, bounding over to them. He was one year their senior, in grade seven. _

"_Hey Jazz," Alice blushes as she greets him._

"_Hi Jasper." The other girl mumbles, but giving him a rare, genuine smile._

"_I can't get over your voice Jazz, seriously how much longer do you think it'll last. . .?" It's Jasper's turn to blush. Instead, he pokes his tongue out at her. His voice had been cracking for about a week now. _

_They were nearly at their lunch table now, and Bella was about to sit down with her only true friends, when she notices something was off. _

_Edward Masen should have been here already, with a fresh new batch of insults. Not that Bella enjoyed them or anything, it's just that, she noticed a routine. And when the routine was off, it scared her even more. A surprise attack. Surprises. . . makes her more vulnerable because she doesn't know when it's coming. _

_And just because of that, Bella hates surprises. _

_A bronze haired boy stalks closer to the girl. His target. Like a lion stalking its prey. His forest green eyes alight with mischief and cruelty. _

_He doesn't know why he bullies Bella in particular. Maybe it was because she was such an easy target. Or the way she looks and acts — frizzy dark hair, acne, anti-social expect for the other weird friends she has — Or that he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Whatever the reason, it was fun. _

_He was closer now, speeding up as she approaches her table. _

_No one sits their anymore. _

_Then, right when she was about to sit, he pulls her chair out from under her, her lunch — an apple, pizza, an opened pudding and an unopened lemonade — spills all over her shirt as she crashed bottom first to the ground. _

_A majority of the cafeteria is laughing at her now. _

_He watches as she flushes red, her face carefully — thought out — expressionless. He can't help but laugh out loudly. Cruelly. _

_Alice was already helping her up, brushing off Bella's clothes, asking repeatedly if she was okay. Every once in a while, Alice would glare at Edward. _

"_What is your _problem_ Masen? What has she ever done to you," the blond boy glares at him, full of anger and hate. He was fuming. Over protective brother rolls off of him like waves. _

_And that's exactly how Jasper looks at Bella. As a little sister. He knows she has an older brother in Phoenix, but he wasn't here right now._

_So Jasper makes it his job to stick up for her. For his little sister. _

_Edward just snorts, and walks away, but not before taking Bella's unopened drink. Jasper shakes his head in disgust, knowing that if he beat him up, it would be worse for Bella. Jasper knew this from experience. _

_But it was still extremely tempting to knock that smug little smirk off his arrogant little face. _

* * *

Ah, Alice and Jasper. I couldn't wait to see them again. Talking on the phone just wasn't the same. From what I hear, another girl has joined their group. Rosalie something. Alice claimed to have told this Rosalie all about me, and that she couldn't wait to meet me.

Yeah. . .

More importantly, Jasper and Alice were now, an 'item'.

I had to smirk at that, I always knew they'd end up together.

"Hey dad!" Emmett boomed, pulling Charlie into a bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you to son," Charlie barely wheezed out.

Like I said, Emmett is a child.

* * *

The car ride home was awkward.

I just stared at the window. Forks was exactly how I remembered it.

Green.

Yes, it was beautiful.

But it was so _green. _An alien planet.

"Your hair's shorter," Charlie said suddenly. Emmett chuckled. He knew why my hair was shorter. Oh, he knew _exactly _why.

"Emmett cut my hair in my sleep. . ." I grumbled. I had to get it cut shorter because it was uneven. It used to up to my lower back, now my hair only went to my waist.

Charlie laughed quietly.

Finally, we reached Charlie's house. Well er, our house. It was exactly how I remembered it.

"I haven't been here since I was what. . . five?" Emmett exclaimed, looking at our new home, carrying both our suitcases.

Of course he hadn't. Due to my intense dislike to Forks — which I had made known —, Charlie would spend two weeks with us in Florida.

It was amazing to see how Emmett had grown from a lanky fourteen year old to a giant, buff eighteen year old.

I swear at one point, I was taller than him. Standing at 6'5", Emmett towers over my 5'4" by more than a foot. Not to mention he could probably kill me by sitting on me.

"Bells, I'm taking your stuff to your room, okay." Emmett stated as he walked toward the staircase with the suitcases.

"Emmett, I can get my own stuff," I fought back. I was perfectly capable of carrying my own bag.

"I am quite aware of that baby sister, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you." He retorted defiantly.

"You suck. . . ." I muttered, following him up the stairs. "I heard that," he called back.

My room was exactly how I remembered it. Pale blue walls, yellow lace curtains. My walls were bare except for a few posters of Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner. Hey, what can I say, they are gorgeous. I also had a few posters of _The Blue Hour_, a book about this female vampire, Edith, that falls in love with this human boy, Izadore. Summit Entertainment was making it into a movie.

I set up my lap top on my desk, and I put my phone to charge. Renee insisted Emmett and I have one so she can keep in touch. Well, that and Emmett loves to talk to his mommy. Emmett is probably the only guy I know who is proud to be a Momma's Boy.

"Bella?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Charlie. He was leaning against my door frame.

"Yeah. . .?" I asked. "Bella, I want you to be happy here, I know you weren't before, but you should start fresh. . ." Charlie said, almost sheepishly. A man of few words. I nodded in response.

Charlie didn't know about Edward, he thought I was going through some pre-teen stage and quite frankly, I didn't want Charlie to know. I didn't want anyone to know. News only travels fast in a small town sometimes. Edward never teased me outside of school, and the other students probably knew they would also get in trouble if they tattled. Traitors.

I had lived in Forks my entire life. Renee and Charlie had gotten married straight out of highschool and had Emmett. I was born a year later. They got a divorce about six months after I was born, choosing a joint custody. Renee took Emmett, and I stayed with Charlie. Emmett would come visit us in Forks for two weeks, then I would go with him back to Phoenix for two weeks during the summer.

"Oh, and thanks for the comforter set Dad," I said quickly as an after thought. Charlie looked slight uncomfortable.

"Well now, you're welcome, the lady at the shop said you'd like purple, you like purple right?" He asked awkwardly.

"Purple's. . . cool," I replied simply.

"Before I forget, Billy Black and his son are coming over later, along with some other guests. You remember Billy right?" He asked quickly.

Billy, Billy, Billy, sounds familiar. I think. "Yeah, who else is coming?" I asked back.

"His son, and a few more guests," Charlie said simply.

"I hate surprises." I really, really hate surprises. He just smiled and left.

That's one of the best things about Charlie. He doesn't hover. Renee, however, would have stuck around.

I smiled thinking about my mother. She had a warm smile, and an infections attitude, how could I not love her? Emmett had inherited those particular traits, where I on the other hand had more Charlie in me.

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I thought about Phoenix. Home. Looking out the window just made it worse, seeing the overcast sky. Forks was one of the rainiest places in the continental U.S. Phoenix was warm, and sunny.

I needed to get a hold of my self, I'd save the crying for tonight.

* * *

"Dad, you barely have anything for food here! How do you survive?" I called from the kitchen looking at the poorly stalked cabinets. They were yellow, from when Renee had painted them give the room a little more, _sunshine_.

I heard him faintly chuckle.

Emmett and Charlie were watching sports.

"I'll get it," I stated when the doorbell rang. Behind the door was a tiny pixie-esque girl with short black hair with ice blue coloured eyes, a much taller, yet familiar blond boy with warm, hazel coloured eyes and a beautiful blonde haired girl with the strangest shade of violet eyes. Just by her stature, she looke intimidating.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The short girl asked.

"Um, yes —" She cut me off by tackling me. To the ground. The freaking ground. And she was how small?

"Bella! Oh my God, I can't believe it! You're really here! Do you remember me?! It's Alice! You look so good!" She all but squealed.

Realization dawned on me. Alice Brandon. My best friend!

"Alice Brandon?!" I hugged her tightly. I missed her a lot.

"Yes! Now get up and let me see the new you!" She dragged me back up. She was really _short_. Alice used to be taller than me, I swear she did.

"You are _really_ short," I voiced my opinion.

"Hey!"

"No seriously, I thought you were going to be taller than me," I continued.

"We all did," a male voice stated, laughing slightly.

I looked at the blond boy who laughed.. "Jasper Whitlock, is that you?" He nodded, coming over to hug me, which Alice soon joined in.

"I missed you guys!" I cried.

"Ah! We missed you too!" Alice said.

"Bella, who is it? Are you being attacked? I heard a loud _thump_? Did you fall again?" Emmett called walking toward the door.

"Who are you?"

"Em! Do you remember when I told you about Alice and Jasper, they're here!" I nearly screamed.

Alice let go, as did Jasper, and stared wide eyed at Emmett.

"Christ, you're Emmett? Damn you are huge, Bella described you a lot. . . smaller," Alice said, which seemed unthinkingly. Jasper laughed again.

"No, I meant, who are _you_?" He asked, looking past Jasper, to the other blonde. Emmett looked a little dazed. Aw, Emmett is too cute.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Rose! Rosalie, this is Bella, Bella this is Rose," Alice introduced. I smiled at her, she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Hi Bella, I've heard a lot of good things about you, but I have to admit, you look a lot different from the pictures Alice showed me." She said.

"Pictures?!" My eyes widened which caused her to laugh.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," Jasper said, shaking Emmett's hand.

"I'm Emmett, now if you excuse me," He dodged Jasper after shaking his hand.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, again," He said as he approached Rosalie, who looked a little wide eyed. He smiled, showing all his dimples.

"Rosalie," She replied softly, shaking his hand.

"Seriously, you're Emmett?" Alice asked again, looking up at him.

"You are tiny." Emmett looked away from Rosalie, bending his neck to look at her.

"I am not! I'm vertically challenged, are you on steroids, how old are you anyway?" Alice shot the questions like wild fire.

"Hey! I do not use steroids, and I'm only eighteen!" he exclaimed.

"Sure. . ."

"Hmm, if I got down, on my knees, would I be taller than you? How tall are you anyway?" Emmett teased lightly.

"You. Are. Not. Nice, and I'm 4'10"!" She said.

"Well, Alice, he probably would be taller than you if he got down on his knees," Rosalie said looking down at her. Literally.

"Anyway! Dino-man go hang out with Jasper! Us girls need to catch up!" Alice stated, dragging Rosalie and I upstairs. we were at my room in no time, where Alice hugged me again.

"Bella! I still can't believe you're here! It's been so long!" I smiled, hugging her back. She let go and sat Indian style on the floor and brought Rosalie down beside her. She took a moment to take in my walls.

"Ooh! _The Blue Hour_! I love that book! Well, I loved it before the whole craze began since they announced the movie, but anyway don't you love Jackson Rathbone?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice," I gasped in mock surprise, "What's Jasper going to say?"

"Oh, don't worry about him he adores Ashley Greene," Alice waved it off as nothing. I chuckled.

"No way! Kellan Lutz is way hotter! I just want to lick him!" Rose said with dreamy eyes, which caused Alice and I to laugh out loud. I liked Rosalie a lot, she's someone who I would hang out with. I never found Kellan Lutz, _lickable_, he reminded me too much of Emmett. I shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know, I'm stuck between Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner. . . ." I said, lost in thought. We all laughed for a little bit.

"Anyway, Now. Explain." Alice said simply. I just blinked at her. Explain what exactly?

"Oh, don't give me that look, tell me about your make-over!" Oh. That.

Well, it wasn't exactly a make over, per say, but I did look a lot different than I had when I was thirteen. Obviously, a lot happens in five years.

I was always that girl that had acne worse then other kids. My hair was always frizzy and greasy no matter how many times I washed it. I was the girl that would rather be reading a good book, than go to the park, in fear of breaking my neck by tripping over air.

Yeah, I was pretty much anti-social, only hanging out with Alice and Jasper.

That was probably one of the reasons Edward Masen made it his life ambition to make my life a living hell.

As I grew older, my acne started to clear up, with the wonderful help of PROACTIVE. That stuff is a God send, and actually works.

Renee bought me a new shampoo which helped the greasiness and I started using more conditioner, which helped with the frizziness.

Sure, I looked different now, but I was still the same even after I grew out of that awkward stage. I still preferred to read a book than to go to the mall, and still tripped over everything, anything and nothing, which comes with a guarantied blush. Money back if this does not happen.

So basically, I told Alice this in a shorter version.

Alice, then filled me in on everything that had happened from when I left, up until now. Well, the important things anyway. She carefully avoided the topic of Edward, much to my delight.

I had to laugh at the situation to which Jasper and Alice got together. Apparently, last year, Jasper had come to Alice's house one day, completely unannounced saying "Alice, I can't take it anymore, I love you, Ali!" all the while gripping his hair. I couldn't picture calm, serene Jasper doing that. I wish I would have been there. It's a good thing Alice felt the same way, poor Jasper, that would have been so awkward for him. . .

I sighed.

They had met Rosalie, or Rose as I soon found that she'd rather be called that, last year as well. She was a new student who had sat beside Alice in Home Ec. They clicked instantly. Rose said that A majority of Alice's babbling were about me.

I blushed at that comment.

"Well, Bella, we actually have to get going now, homework, ya' know?" Alice sighed as she got up.

"That actually reminds me, when are you starting school again?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Monday," I muttered angrily. It was Sunday. I didn't want to go to school. It was January. Exams had just finished, and I was beginning my second semester starting at Forks.

"Oh! That's this Monday right?" I nodded in response.

"Watch out for Edward, Bella, I don't want to see you hurt again," Alice said, looking concerned.

She knew me all to well. Even though I had tried to keep a straight face, and not let his insults get to me, they still hurt. Alice always knew when I was hurting, as did Jasper.

"Maybe he won't recognize me, I mean you didn't. . . ." I murmured hopelessly.

"Bella, the whole town knows you're coming, alone with that monster of a brother of yours. . . ."

I grimaced. I had a feeling it was something like that.

"God, I hate Masen, he's such an arrogant jackass! He thinks he's to good for everyone!" Rose suddenly exclaimed. I couldn't argue with her. He was arrogant.

"Everyone hates him Rose, or are just afraid of him," Alice said simply as I lead them to the door.

In the living room, Jasper and Emmett were in a heated discussion about. . . video games?

"No way man, I'd rather blow off some alien's ass than do some random shit about World War II. History sucks. End of discussion." Emmett stated his arms crossed, heavy defiance in his voice.

"It's not even about history! And history does not suck! You do! Why would you want to do that, when you can fight in the computerized version of World War II?!" Jasper cried, he threw his arms up in exasperation.

Well damn, they were serious about this.

Alice laughed lightly, and Jasper looked up immediately and smiled. He looked back to Emmett.

"Well, thanks anyway man, I gotta go, see ya' tomorrow?" Jasper asked Em.

"Oh Hell yes, and don't think this conversation is over." Emmett raised his fist to Jasper, how smacked it with his own, grinning like a fool.

Emmett and I lead them out, Emmett's gazed lingered on Rose's.

"I like Jasper he's cool." Emmett stated after they had left.

"And you also like Rosalie," I looked at him with an arced eyebrow, daring him to lie to me.

"Yeah, she's beautiful," Emmett said, grinning.

"Should I be worried? Your vocabulary just expanded in the last few hours. . ." I trailed off, heading to the kitchen to order pizza.

"Oh, shut up, squirt,"

I laughed.

* * *

**Review! **

**That took long to write, but it was fun. I love Emmett, he's funny!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Sneak Peak**

"_Woman troubles?" I asked Jacob, who was staring at his pizza with a wistful expression on his face._

"_Well yeah, you see there's this girl. Her name's Renesmee Masen. . ." He trailed off, sighing._

_Ah, unrequited love between thirteen year olds. Adorable._

_Wait, did he say _Masen_?_

_

* * *

**- Psychotic Mess **_


	3. Jacob Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**HELP ME! **

**I have this horrible thing called Goddamned WRITER'S BLOCK on Fallen Angel**!

**It's not fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Help me? Please? With shirtless male Cullen/Hale of your choice covered in chocolate on top?**

**

* * *

**

**—** **Chapter Two — **

**Jacob Black**

**

* * *

**

**Isabella Swan**

* * *

Around a half hour after Alice, Jasper and Rose left, the doorbell rang again. Charlie got it this time.

"Billy!" I heard him call.

Emmett, who was in the kitchen with me, trying to find something to snack on since he couldn't wait for the pizza to arrive, looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"I hate you." I stated instantly. "What, why?" He asked, baffled.

"Because, you can arch an eyebrow, and I can't, you do know I have always wanted to do that right?" I said, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Christ, you're _still_ whining about that?" He said, his eyes wide.

Before I could answer with one of my very common sarcastic remarks, Charlie brought in an older looking man in a wheelchair with a younger boy beside him.

"Do you two remember Billy Black?" Charlie asked us.

And, I still don't remember him, though he does look eerily familiar.

"Hello Bella, Emmett." He nodded slightly at both of us.

Oh, yeah! Billy Black, he lives on the La Push reservation. I remember him. He was always hanging out with Charlie, whether it was fishing, watching sports or fishing. They did a lot of fishing.

"Oh, hey, you're looking good," I said awkwardly, shaking his hand.

"Hey-yah Billy, how's life treatin' yah?" Emmett asked smiling goofily while shaking his hand also.

"I'm fine, now I do remember you being a lot smaller when I last saw you." Billy chuckled.

"Yeah. I get that a lot now. . ."

I laughed.

"And, this is his son, Jacob," Charlie said, gesturing toward the lanky boy. He had long hair which was tied back into a ponytail by his neck and dominant Native features, — black hair, dark brown eyes, and russet skin.—

He was adorable.

Jacob looked about thirteen years old and just so shy.

Adorable.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I introduced after Charlie and Billy went to go watch more TV. I shook his hand.

"Hi." He said, just staring at me.

"Your pretty," He said after, out of the blue. I blushed.

How the hell, are you supposed to answer that.

Emmett laughed. "Hey, kid don't you start putting the moves on my sister." Emmett chuckled, smacking his back a little.

"Uh, dude, your sister is hot." Jacob stated, looking up at him.

Okay, scratch that. How the _fuck_ are you supposed to answer that.

Emmett stared down, his eyes narrowed. "Let me say this again, that is my _sister _you are talking about, how old are you anyway? Eleven?"

Well, if Emmett get's like this when a 'eleven year old' flirts with me, then hell, I am going to end up like that old cat woman who gets found eaten half to death by one of her cats. Crap.

An eleven year old just said I'm hot. I am pathetic.

"Hey man, I have sisters too, but they go to boarding school. . ." Jacob's eyes furrowed.

"Kid, you didn't answer my question." Emmett was still staring him down.

"Don't call me kid, and maybe I will." Jacob said simply.

"Okay scrawny,"

"Emmett. . ." I warned.

"What did you call me?" Jacob said incredulously.

"Nothing,"

"Didn't sound like nothing,"

"Okay, I called you big man,"

"Hypocrite." Jacob muttered.

"Oh come on! I'm not that huge! I am a perfectly average eighteen year old male." Emmett cried out exasperated.

"Yeah, you're average, in _The BFG_'s world," I added my two cents in.

"This coming from _Jane Austen_'s number one fan?" Emmett stared at me, with that damned eyebrow of his arched.

"_The BFG _is a good book," I defended.

"No way Bells, _Matilda _is better!"

"You only saw the movie," I said slowly, as if I was talking to an incompetent two year old.

"And it was awesome, I mean the girl is telekinetic, how sick is that?!" Emmett yelled.

"I have to agree with Steroids on this one," Jacob said, pointed his thumb toward Emmett, who glared at him again.

"You still never answered my question puny." He had his arms crossed over his chest, his usual 'don't mess with me' position.

* * *

Date: April, 17, 2007

Time: 2:45pm

Grade: Bella's grade 9 year

Location: Phoenix, Arizona - Paradise Valley High School, Bella's Locker.

* * *

_The fifteen year old girl opens her locker quickly. Her older brother is taking her to the local book store after school, fifteen minutes to be exact. _

"_Hey baby," a male voice comes up behind her, causing her to jump in surprise._

"_Um, who are you," she asks. He's familiar looking, dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, he has a slight creepy look to him. _

"_Zachary Johnson, from your English class," He's looking at her directly in the eye now. _

_Bella still doesn't remember and is uncomfortable. _

"_Okay. . ." She turns back to her locker, drowning out his voice in all the other gibberish in the hall as other students retrieve their belongings. _

_He doesn't leave, and she's starting to get annoyed. _

"_So, do you want to go on a date with me, you know, movies?" He asks after a while._

"_Not really," She murmurs in response, looking everywhere except for him. _

"_Oh come on baby, it's just a date," he tries again._

"_No," she states firmly, grabbing what she needs before she locks her locker. _

"_Ple—" he's cut off by a familiar voice. Bella sighs in relief, looking up at him._

"_She said no." Emmett states, glaring down at the boy. _

"_And, who the hell do you think you are?" He's trying to size Emmett up now, which is rather meek considering Emmett is still towering over his small frame._

"_Her older brother." he says, his arms crossed over his chest._

_Zachary's eyes widen. He has no idea what he just got himself into. _

"_I — uh," He stutters uselessly. _

_Most students are waiting for a fight to break out, though they already know who is going to win. It's quite obvious._

_Unless of course, Zachary has voice activated muscles._

_Other than that, he's screwed, and everyone knows it._

"_Stay away from my sister, or I will damage your face, got that?" Emmett threatens, bending down, glaring at him in the eye. _

_Zachary runs away. _

_Bella looks up at Emmett, and gives him a side hug._

"_Thanks for that Em, he was starting to piss me off," She says as they walk down the hall toward the student parking lot._

_Emmett just got his licence. _

_He carelessly throws a heavy arm over her shoulder."Don't worry about it, it kinda sucks that he ran away, I would have loved knocking out a few of his teeth, little slime ball, who the hell does he think he his, flirting with MY sister. . ." Emmett mutters aloud. _

"_Emmett!"_

"_Sorry, sorry!" He amends quickly. _

* * *

I don't think Zack ever looked at me again after that particular encounter.

"You remembered that?" Jacob asked, his dark eyes wide.

Oh yeah, Emmett still wants to know Jacob's age. Hell, I want to know his age.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Emmett asked. Clearly it was a rhetorical question, but Jacob opened his mouth to answer.

Emmett cut him off saying, "Don't answer that."

I laughed again.

"I wasn't gonna," Jacob said, looking away.

"Yes you were," Emmett narrowed his eyes again, at his back this time.

The door bell rang again.

_Saved by the bell. . . _I thought.

"That's probably the pizza," I said, as Emmett dashed to the door.

I turned to Jacob.

"So, how old are you. . .?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Thirteen, but tell your brother to quit being an ass, but I'm not going to lie, you are very hot—" I cut him off.

"Do me a favour, keep those thoughts to yourself, clear?" I said.

"Pizza's here!" Emmett called, coming back in with two large cheese and pepperoni pizzas.

Mmm, cheese, my favourite.

We were now sitting at the kitchen table devouring pizza slices.

"Can do," Jacob continued

"Anyway, I like this other girl. . ." he trailed off in thought.

Aww, unrequited love.

Adorable.

"Woman troubles?" I asked, amused by the whole situation.

"Woman troubles? I still don't know how old he is," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm thirteen," Jacob said, rolling his eyes also.

"Now, was that so hard to freaking say?" Emmett asked sardonically.

"Yes, why yes it was."

"Continue Jake," I not so subtly said, I was curious.

As they say, curiosity killed the cat, but then again, I should have died a long time ago.

"Yeah, right, her name's Renesmee Masen. . ." he said looking wistfully at his pizza.

Unrequited love between thirteen year olds.

Even more adorable.

Wait, did he say _Masen_?

"Did you say Masen?" I asked. Emmett's eyes shot up.

"Uh, yeah," Jacob answered, clearly confused.

"Does she by any chance, have a brother name Edward. . .?" Emmett asked with an unfamiliar glint in his eyes.

What's he planning? Oh Christ he's planning something.

Crap, crap, crap.

"Oh, she does actually, the guy's a total tool though. . ." Jacob muttered, rolling his eyes.

Good. Asshole. . .

"Perfect." Emmett replied, smirking.

Shit, he really is planning something.

Is he going to hurt him?

Don't get me wrong, Masen deserves it, but Emmett is going to get in trouble.

Deep ass trouble.

Oh shit.

He could be suspended! Or the Masen's could sue!

Damnit, Charlie would need an explanation!

Crap, crap, _crap. _

"Emmett, you cannot beat him up," I said, my eyes wide with fear.

And to my utter astonishment. He laughed.

He freaking laughed!

Agh! He is so damn frustrating!

"Don't laugh at me! Do you know how much trouble you're going to get in?!" I exclaim.

Poor Jake, he looks so lost.

"Bells, I wasn't going to beat him up, I just need to make sure he stays away from you."

"Are you sure?" I ask desperately.

"Positive."

Thank God.

"So, does anyone want to tell me what just happened?" Jacob asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"Not really, just forget about it okay?" I said.

"Fine by me," he said turning back to his pizza.

We sat in an awkward silence, until I asked;

"So, what's Renesmee like?"

Jacob's eyes practically lit up and he started gushing.

"Well, for starters, she likes to be called Nessie,"

The Loch Ness monster? Definitely not a nickname I would have chosen, but whatever.

"She has reddish-brown hair almost bronzish curly hair," like her brother, though if I remember correctly, his was a mess, "and wide brown eyes, and she's really smart and sarcastic, and my best friend since grade one. . ." He murmured at the end.

"Ask her out," Emmett said bluntly, shoveling another slice of pizza down his throat.

"Dude, she only sees me as a best friend, and it's only a crush, I'll get over it. . ."

He doesn't sound to convinced at the last part.

"So ask her out," Emmett said again. He really does act like an insensitive moron sometimes.

"Uh no, three reasons, one, we're only thirteen. Two, I am not screwing this up. Three, we are only thirteen." He says.

"Suit yourself, mini-me." Emmett says, shrugging, taking pizza from my plate.

Oh hell no.

"Give me back my pizza," I growl.

I want my pizza.

"Or what?" He taunts, making a show of biting my pizza in slow motion.

My pizza.

So I do the rational thing.

I lean over and bite his wrist.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" He yells, dropping my pizza.

Sweet.

I take it, and chew it defiantly.

Jacob is laughing.

"You're insane, and that was completely uncalled for!" He says, looking at the bite marks in his wrist.

I really am sorry about that.

"Sorry, just don't take my pizza." I said sincerely.

"But there's no more!" he whines.

"Your problem."

"You guys are funny," Jacob says, still laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Review! **

**Okay, the next chapter will be out after I get Fallen Angel updated. I swear to Emmett Cullen it will be. **

**Anyway, Spring Break! Sweetness! **

**You know what sucks? I'm going for a Bronze something in swimming every day for 6 hours.**

**Bronze something 'cause I can't remember the name XD **

**Wish me luck! **

**I'll try to update over the break! **

**Quick little rant, you know those ads that say 'YOU'RE THE 1,000,000****TH**** PERSON BLAH BLAH BLAH' **

**Did you know they fucking make SOUND now?**

**It's so damned annoying! **

**GAH! **

**Anyway. . .**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Sneak Peak**

"_Are you Edward Masen?" I asked innocently, looking down at the offensive creature._

"_Yeah. . ." He said, looking up at me with an unreadable expression._

"_Well, my name is Emmett Swan, Bella Swan's older brother. . ." I trailed off._

_I'm glaring down at this fucker now._

_His eyes widen in fear._

_Good._

_

* * *

_

**- Psychotic Mess**


	4. AN

**From this point on,**

**BTLTWBW will be co-written with,**

**Amazing-Abbie.**


	5. Welcome to Hell

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and I demand she continues writing Midnight Sun. Please? **

******Both Authors'****Discl****aimer: Don't Own Twilight, (1****st**** half of cha****pter**** belongs to: ily-xox 2****nd**** half belongs to: ****Amazing-Abbie.)

* * *

**

******—** **Chapter Three —**

**Welcome to Hell

* * *

**

**Isabella Swan

* * *

**

It's official.

Life sucks.

I woke up early this morning, it's still dark out. I wasn't able to sleep at all.

I mean, how could I?

Emmett and I start school tomorrow, which has a _frightening _total of three, fifty-seven — now fifty-nine — students. There were over three thousand back at Paradise Valley. More students, meant it was easier for me to blend in. Less students. . .

I'd say this is a moment worth of 'holy shit'.

I looked over to the clock again, it was seven-thirty in the morning.

Sighing, I heaved my self out of bed and went to take a shower. Maybe it would wake me up. Walking toward the shower, I passed Emmett's room with his door open, and laughed out loud. Literally.

Emmett always has been a restless sleeper.

Sometime during the night, he had fallen out of bed, and was now sprawled on the floor wearing a wife beater and boxers with smiley faces on them.

Of course.

I walked into the room, about to attempt mission impossible.

Also known as, wake Emmett up.

I leaned down and shook his massive shoulder.

And let me tell you, it was pretty freaking hard.

"Em, get up," I whisper yelled.

He grunted and rolled over.

"Emmett?" I asked. He turned over again, but this time, he smacked me with his arm and sent me flying to the ground.

Ouch.

"Christ! Emmett!" I yelled on impact.

"Good lord child, what the hell do you want?!" Emmett groaned, then rolled over again, burying his face in his arms.

He never was a morning person.

"We have school today, so get your lazy ass up and get changed," I said, rubbing my had as I sat back up.

"Let's skip." He muttered.

"On the first day of school?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Well, not technically the first day of school, it's the middle March."

"Emmett!"

"Bella!"

He was sitting up now, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room confused. "How the hell did I end up here? Did you push me off Bells?"

I snorted. "As if I could you big oaf, anyway I call dibs on the shower first!" I called, walking out of his room. If I ran, I would fall, and Emmett would laugh, and to be quite honest, I am not in the mood for that this morning.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll shower to night," I heard him grumble.

* * *

**Emmett Swan

* * *

**

I love my sister, honestly, I do. She's the best little sister a guy can ask for.

I mean seriously, she puts up with all my crap, and still loves me.

Either she loves me unconditionally, or Renee dropped her to many times on the head as an infant. It's probably the latter.

But still, I would do anything for her.

If Bella needs to be picked up from the library, I'm there ten minutes early.

If some douche bag is annoying my sister, I will fuck up his face so badly, his mother wouldn't be able to recognize him.

If my sister needs someone to buy tampons for her, then I will begrudgingly go and buy her Goddamned tampons.

I know that she told me not to beat up Edward Masen, but. . .

_But how can I not?_

He _hurt _my baby sister. The fucker was going to pay.

I'll worm around what she told me. . .

She told me not to beat him up today at school. . . So I'll beat him up after school.

Perfect.

* * *

**Edward Masen

* * *

**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking orange juice waiting for my sister to hurry up and come down.

"Nessie!" I called. "I'm coming! God, be patient you dick!" Gotta love Nessie. '

Well, it's not my fault she wakes up late every morning. She shouldn't be talking to her friends at One am.

Brat.

I love my sister, but Christ, she was annoying.

I couldn't wait until she got her licences, I hate lugging her around. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the fridge.

Isabella Swan was coming back to Forks and she was starting school today.

Oh and her brother was coming with her.

I wonder if she's changed much. . .

Honestly, I doubt it.

I don't know _why _I picked on _her _particular, but when I think of it, she was asking for it. The way she dressed, the way she looked, just the way she held herself.

No self confidence whatsoever.

Granted, I probably made her self esteem a helluva lot lower than it already was.

But I couldn't help it.

She was literally _asking _for it.

"Nessie! Hurry up we're going to be late!" I called again, letting the annoyance touch my tone.

I heard her footsteps as she ran down the stairs.

"Lord, I'm ready," She rolled her eyes.

Mom always said she looks exactly like me when she does that. I see no resemblance.

Her light brown eyes pierce onto my green ones. She got those from my dad.

She arced an eyebrow.

"Well?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I mutter, heading toward the front door.

* * *

**Isabella Swan

* * *

**

"Emmett hurry up!" I called from downstairs. He was taking so long.

I looked out the window in the front room and sighed at the bulbous, faded red truck that now sat in the drive way beside Emmett's jeep.

Charlie had bought it from Billy for me.

Emmett wouldn't let me drive it because he said it was to dangerous.

Idiot.

To my astonishment, I actually really liked the truck, it had personality and it looked sturdy.

Like those accidents where you see cars smashed into smithereens and a raging fire going on the background after someone loser decided it was a good idea to light a fire beside near gas. . .

And after all that chaos, the only car still standing there, is grandaddy of all cars — my Chevy.

* * *

-(amazing-abbie starts writing )-

* * *

"Emmett, if you don't hurry up, I'll drive your Jeep to school without you. No guarantees it will stay clean."

I looked toward the stairs. It didn't take long before I got the reply I was looking for.

"Noooooooo!" Emmett shouted while running down the stairs at top speed, and putting on his jacket at the same time.

A smirk showed on my lips, as he figured out I was lying.

"I don't see what the big deal is to get the Jeep dirty anyway. I mean that's what a Jeep is for." I said indifferently while throwing my backpack over my shoulder and heading out the door.

"True, there's nothing wrong with getting it dirty. It's just you getting it dirty that bothers me. No one drives my baby but me." He said matter-of-factly from beside me.

"Sure. . ." I playfully rolled my eyes at him, as I got into the passenger seat of the car in question.

It didn't take very long to arrive at Forks Junior and Secondary School, since the town was about the size of a peanut.

We pulled up in the parking lot of the school.

Upon getting out of the jeep, I just had to trip. Why did god hate me?

I groaned as Emmett laughed at me.

Why couldn't he be useful for once, and help me up?

Emmett walked over to me, and put everything back inside my backpack that had fallen out. I picked myself up again, and rubbed the dirt from my knees.

"Thanks." I mumbled, as I swiped my bag out of his hands.

"No problem sis'." He smirked, as he threw his massive arm over my small shoulder. Ouch.

Together we walked across the lot, heading towards the school.

We were almost at the front doors when a silver Volvo cut us off, nearly hitting me before Emmett yanked me out of the way. Again, ouch.

"Jerk." Emmett mumbled beside me.

Emmett was still leading me towards the school, but I kept looking back towards the car.

The passenger door opened and out stepped a flash of bronze hair.

I panicked. I thought for sure that I would see Edward. Thankfully the person with a familiar shade of hair turned around.

Not only was this person's hair _much _longer, but she was a young girl.

She did look a lot like him though.

I thought back to what Jacob had said.

She looked a lot like Jake's description which meant that she must be Renesmee Masen.

Which meant, if she was Renesmee, then her brother was sure to be around.

My heart rate picked up, I really did not want to see Edward today. Or any day at all for that matter.

I tried making Emmett move faster, but when I turned forward again I came face to face with a wall.

Not a strong person, but a_ sto__ne, cold, brick wall._

Why me? I internally moaned.

From beside me, my loving brother was laughing at me. I'd be sure to get him back later today.

"Bella…you….should see…your…face right …now," He choked out between laughs.

"Shut up. . ." Was my brilliant comeback.

I pulled open the front doors and slammed them behind me, before Emmett could walk through.

"Now, now. That's no way to treat your brother" He teased.

"Don't worry, that's just how I show my affection." I said sarcastically. I added a fake smile to top it off.

"Mhm. I'm sure." He said, while pulling open the doors labeling 'office'.

There was a front desk with middle age lady behind it.

She had plain brown hair, with bright blond streaks in it. Her clothes were tight, and not at all flattering. Don't even get me started on her makeup.

You know how little kids will draw on their dolls face with markers, and pretend its makeup? Yeah, this is what she looked like.

Gross.

And I thought Emmett's last girlfriend was trampy. . .

* * *

Date: April 25, 2008

Grade: Emmett: Grade 11; Bella: Grade 10

Time: 5:57pm

Location: Bella's den

* * *

_"But, Emmy..." Came a whining voice from the front door. the sixteen year old cringes, and feels a pang of sympathy for person whom the whining is directed at -- her brother. _

_"Okay, seriously, Amy, you need to leave." Emmett's fore finger and thumb were massaging his temples. He didn't know how much more of her whining he could take before exploding. _

_"But will I see you again?" She pressed her self on him. Bella didn't know whether to laugh or gag. _

_Emmett pushed her away, giving Bella a good look at her face. She black hair with horribly done bleach blonde highlights, sparkly pink eyeshadow with excess mascara and bright red lipstick. Her clothes were obnoxiously tight. Her boobs were practically spilling out of the top._

_'This is what Emmett likes?' Bella thinks in disgust. _

_She hears Emmett sigh. "No, you will not see me again, just... leave me alone..." He begs. _

_ Amy sighs, or rather... whimpers. "But I thought what we had was special!" Her voice came out abnormally high._

_Bella's face was one of shot and more disgust. 'Are you serious?!'_

_Emmett was thinking the same thing, his dark eyes looking at her incredulously. Then, he decides to be equally corny._

_Emmett not-so-subtly guides her to the door. "Listen, Amy, it's not me, it's YOU." Then he slams said door, in her face. _

_By now, Bella is laughing. she collapses on the couch while her brother plops down next to her. "You think it's funny, do you?" he growls, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Bella's laughter eventually dies out. "I didn't like her. Stupid tramp..." Bella mutters._

_"I didn't like her either." _

_"Then why, did you go out with her pray tell?" Bella asks rhetorically. Emmett answers anyway. "Because, she was good in be-" Bella cuts him off. _

_"Don't. Finish that sentence." _

_"Okay, well that's a like, she wasn't good in bed. At all. She was fucking violent -" He's cut off again. _

_"Stop! Dammit, Emmett! Stop!" _

_The sit in an awkward silence._

_"Emmett, do me a favour," _

_"What?"_

_"Get yourself checked for STDs and STIs," Bella shakes her head, and leans against his massive shoulder._

_Emmett rolls his eyes. "I used protection, B,"_

_"If her tongue, was anywhere on you-" Bella shudders "Please, get yourself check out."_

_Emmett makes an appointment for the next day._

_Turns out, Amy LeTrampé, gave Emmett syphilis. _

_Luckily for him, it was in its early stages and the injection of penicillin cured him of the STI.

* * *

_

My poor brother got an STI from a slut...

Honestly, _Ms. _Cope, looked like one of those moms who try to cover their age by wearing teenage clothes, but in turn just end up looking like a wannabe. Not cool.

Together Emmett and I walked up to the counter.

The name tag on her desk read 'Ms. Cope'

Ms. Cope was looking through her desk drawers, oblivious to us standing right there.

How rude.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. Nothing.

I coughed. Nothing.

I sighed, and looked up to Emmett.

He smiled and leaned forward on the desk.

"Hi there." He said in a seductive tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." She said startled, and looked up at Emmett.

"I'm Catherine. I mean Ms. Cope. What can I do for you?" She said while fixing her hair.

Of course she had to emphasize the fact that she wasn't married. With her doing stuff like that, it really didn't surprise me that no one had popped the question.

Emmett got off her desk, and stood beside me again.

"My sister and I are new. We're here to pick up our schedules." He said.

Ms. Cope didn't once look at me. Did she have no morals at all?

"Of course." She said while again going through the papers on her desk.

She seemed to have trouble finding the two pink sheets in the pile of white papers scattered on the surface of the desk.

I saw them instantly, but even if I told her where they were she'd never listen to me.

I waited patiently until she found them on her own.

"Here you go." She said while handing us each our sheets. While handing me my paper, she looked at me.

I guess you can't really call it just a look, when I could practically feel the daggers she was mentally shooting at me.

What was her problem?

She turned back to Emmett and her face changed completely.

What a bitch.

"Get this signed by each of your teachers, and bring this back at the end of the day." She continued to flirt with my brother.

"Oh we will." I interrupted as I pulled the sheets from her hand, and dragged Emmett out of the room.

"Was that really necessary Bells?" Emmett asked while getting his sheet from me.

"I think the question is was that really necessary." I growled at him.

"Oh come on, she's just jealous of you that's all."

"Jealous." I scoffed. "Jealous of what?"

"That you can get any guy you want and she can't." He explained proudly.

I let the situation drop. When it came to the topic of boyfriends, Emmett went into overprotective brother mode instantly.

The bell rang and Emmett and I parted ways.

I made my way to history. I didn't mind history all that much.

Making my way through the maze of single desks I sat down at the back.

I looked around the room to see if I had the class with Alice.

The final bell rang and I realized I had no such luck.

To my left was Jessica. She hasn't changed much.

On my right was Mike. How did he always end up beside me?

Finally in front of me was a blond girl. I couldn't tell who she was.

She turned around to talk to Jessica.

Good god, it was Lauren.

She was one of those girls who would answer the question 'What did you do this summer?' with something like 'I got my first nose job.'

Barbie Bitch alert.

The teacher walked in and leaned back on his desk.

He was young, and looked like he was a nice person.

I looked down at my schedule to find his name.

History- Mr. Harris.

Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad.

"So students, we have a new student joining us today. Isabella, why don't you come up here to introduce yourself?"

I hate this teacher. I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him.

I sighed and carefully made my way up to the front.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I moved from Phoenix, Arizona. I used to go here when I was younger though."

I heard a few gasps from around the room. I knew I looked different, but come on.

I walked back to my desk, without falling once.

I did a mental happy dance.

My mood instantly changed when I heard Lauren's nasally voice.

"Oh. Em. Gee. You're Isabella Swan. As in the dorky kid from a couple years ago." She asked. Complete with emphasis on the "you're" part.

"Yes, Lauren. I'm Isabella Swan." I said in a bored tone.

Wow. I just called myself Isabella. See what Lauren has done to me? She's pure evil.

"Ugh. Whatever." She scoffed and turned back towards the front.

The rest of the class went by slowly, with people looking at me every few minutes.

I earned the most looks from good ole' Mike Newton. The faithful golden retriever in human form himself.

Spare me.

The bell rang and I tried to get out of the class quickly, before Mike caught up to me.

I would've made it too, if I hadn't forgotten to get the teacher to sign my slip at the beginning of class.

I gave up on my personal race, and grudgingly went towards the teacher.

I gave him the evil piece of paper, and looked around the room.

My eyes settled on the doorway, and the offending person standing in said doorway.

Mike fricken Newton.

Eff My Life.

After the teacher signed my paper I walked out of the room, with Newton by my side.

"So, Isabella." Mike said, casually starting a conversation as always.

"Just Bella." I corrected. I swear no matter how many times I say it; there will always be someone, somewhere to call me Isabella.

"Oh right. What's your next class?" He asked.

I looked down on my schedule.

"Trigonometry. With Mrs. Hansen." I silently prayed Mike had a different class.

"Oh that's great. I've got that to. I can walk you."

If this were an online conversation I'm sure he'd put a long line of smiley faces.

This boy never changed.

I sighed and nodded my head.

We walked silently to the math building.

Once we were inside our room I almost did a victory dance on the spot. For there in a double desk -all by herself- was the one, the only Alice Brandon.

"I'll see you later." I said over my shoulder at Mike.

I didn't wait for a response as I walked quickly over to me friend.

"You better tell me that I can sit here with you, because I will choke myself with my own sweater if I have to sit through another class beside Mike Newton."

Alice laughed and nodded, indicating the seat was not taken.

I slumped into my seat while sighing "Thank god."

The class went on forever.

I hated math with all I had in me, and shoot me the day I say I enjoy it. That's a sure sign I've lost my marbles.

As the bell rang Alice asked if I wanted to go off school grounds to eat at the local diner with her, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Sure, just let me tell my brother." I said.

"Why not just invite him?" She asked.

I nodded in agreement as I handed the teacher my paper to sign it.

I walked out the classroom while I texted my brother.

_E-_

_Meet me at the local diner for lunch._

_-B_

I was about to look up when I walked into someone.

I had dropped my cell phone, and who ever I walked into dropped their books.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking and, again I'm so sorry." I tried to explain while gathering my victim's text books.

I got up and held out their books. I had to look down though because in front of me was – a much shorter than me- Renesmee Masen.

From afar she was pretty. From up close she was gorgeous.

Jake was a lucky guy.

She smiled up to me, as she took her books.

"Oh it's no problem really; I'm the one who's usually walking into others. I know how it feels." She laughed.

I smiled as she handed me my phone.

"Wow. Nice phone. What kind is it?" She inquired.

"Uhm…" This wasn't really the kind of stuff I was good at. Emmett gave me this for Christmas. To me it was just another phone.

"It's the new LG Rumor." Alice said, making herself useful.

"Sweet. I used to have the blackberry pearl until my brother took it from me and sold it. He's always being a jerk." She said rolling her eyes.

She looked exactly like her brother when she did that.

I smiled on the outside but cringed on the inside.

I could just imagine Edward doing that kind of thing to her. How mean.

I instantly felt the need to hug her, and tell her it would be ok

"That's too bad. My brothers always being stupid to me, but it's required for you to love your family right? I guess we just have to tough it out." I reassured.

"Yeah true." She said giving a sad smile.

"Well I gotta go, but I hope everything gets better." I sad before Alice and I walked towards the parking lot.

"Stupid Edward. He seems to be messing up everyone's life. Some things will never change." I said to no one in particular.

Alice and I walked towards a nice bright red convertible, which I could only guess belonged to Rosalie since she was sitting in the driver's seat.

She was talking to a muscular man. He looked kind of familiar.

He turned around and oh my god, kill me with gummy bears, it was Emmett.

"Hey Bells. You asked me to join you for lunch, and I invited Rose but she said she was already going. What a coincidence huh?" Emmett said with a big smile.

"Yeah totally." I rolled my eyes.

Emmett joined Rosalie in the front, while Jasper, Alice, and I went in the back.

We drove down the streets of Forks, until we made it to the diner.

After we ordered, I left to go to the bathroom.

When I came back I was shocked to see my brother's arm over a giggling Rosalie.

I sat down and turned to Alice.

"How long was I in the bathroom?" I asked.

She giggled. It was obvious as to why I was asking.

"Oh they have a class together; apparently they hit it off immediately."

I looked back to Emmett and sighed. At least he could find love; no boy ever looked twice at me (Newton does not count as a guy).

The rest of lunch went by with everyone around me enjoying their other half's company.

I looked down at my plate the entire time until we left.

We drove in Rose's car with the same seating arrangement as before. The only difference is this time Rose, and Em were holding hands.

The line from that song popped into my head suddenly:

_Can You Feel The Love Tonight?_

Yes, yes I can. And in fact it's practically strangling me.

I sighed and looked out towards the blurred green of the passing scenery.

We made it into the lot just as the warning bell rang.

I looked on my schedule.

Biology- Mr. Molina

Ugh. Might as well get this over with.

I found the room right away.

I walked in and noticed I had this class with Jessica and Mike.

I also noticed that there was only one desk available.

Right next to Edward Masen.

Kill me now.

I sighed and sat down.

I made no attempt at talking to him, or even looking in his direction.

I pulled my hair over my shoulder to make a curtain; shielding my face from him.

The teacher walked in with a cart that had a T.V on top.

He took out a video tape, and pushed it into the VCR.

Yeah you heard me correctly. A VCR.

How poor was this school to still have VCR's and not DVD Players?

The lights went off, and I thanked my lucky stars that the teacher didn't make me introduce myself.

The movie went on, and on about cells. I paid no attention to it. What I did pay attention to was the electricity I felt between me and Masen over here.

I almost lost my self control, by looking up at him. However, the movie ended, and the lights turned on just in time; stopping me from making a big mistake.

The bell rang and students filed out of the room.

I walked to the front and handed the teacher my paper.

I felt like there was still someone in the room, but incase it was Mike I didn't turn around.

"Isabella. You returned to the school I see." Molina said while signing my sheet.

"Just Bella. But yes, I did." I answered.

From the door I heard a gasp. I turned to see Edward Masen.

Oh Shit.

* * *

**Edward Masen**

* * *

Mr. Molina was talking to the new girl. I didn't get to see her face since she was trying to hide within her hair.

I felt this bizarre feeling when we watched the movie. I wish I knew who she was.

"So Isabella. You returned to the school I see." My. Molinasaid while signing something for her.

Where have I heard that name before?

"Just Bella. But yes, I did." She said.

I gasped. It can't be.

She turned to look at me.

It was.

Bella Swan.

And she looked _good_.

Oh Shit.

* * *

**Emmett Swan**

* * *

The bell rang as I made my way to my last class of the day.

Junior Spanish.

Oh joy.

I failed, so what?

It's not like I live in Spain. I don't need Spanish.

I live in America, where I speak Americanish.

I walked in the door and noticed I had the class with Bella's friend Alice.

I decided to sit down with her since I didn't know anyone else here.

People didn't want to sit with me 'cuz they were scared of my size.

I just think they're jealous of my sexiness. It's not my fault I was born to sexy for my own good.

Sitting beside Alice made me feel twice my size. I felt bad for her being so short.

The class started, and the teacher began a lecture in Spanish.

How stupid. I mean if we are hear to learn a new language then why talk to us in the language we don't even know yet?

I eventually tuned out the class, and started signing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' in my head.

The only thing this class is useful for is if I'd be able to translate that song into Spanish by the end of the year.

That'd be cool.

Somewhere in between the chorus and the 3rd verse I saw some kid get up.

The teacher and he were talking.

I only heard "Blah Blah bathroom."

I saw the teacher say: Edward.

A plan was forming in my head at the very moment.

I waited a few seconds so things wouldn't seem suspicious.

I asked if I could get my calculator from my locker.

I realized I made a mistake. Who needs a calculator for basic Spanish?

I was about to correct myself when the teacher let me go.

…and people call me dumb…. Pfft.

I walked out of class laughing.

I walked towards the bathroom, as the bronze haired kid was walking out.

I grabbed him by the collar, and shoved him into a locker.

The metal made a loud noise throughout the hall, as the kid fell to the floor.

"Are you Edward Masen?" I asked innocently, looking down at the offensive creature.

"Yeah. . ." He said, looking up at me with an unreadable expression.

"Well, my name is Emmett Swan, Bella Swan's older brother. . ." I trailed off.

I'm glaring down at this fucker now.

His eyes widened in fear.

Good.

I pulled my right arm back, about to punch this asshole in the face, when the principal walked by.

I pretended to help Edward up.

"What are you two doing out of class?" The principle asked.

I pulled myself upright, and put on an innocent face.

"On my way back from the washroom, I saw this boy on the ground. I was just helping him up." I replied.

I turned to Edward and glared.

"I dare you to disagree." I half whispered, half growled to Edward so the principle wouldn't hear.

Edward seemed to be afraid to answer because he only nodded.

"Alright then, I'll walk you back to your classes. Let's go." The principle insisted.

I was glad to be caught when I was, or things could've turned ugly. For Edward anyway.

I promised Bells. No guarantee I could have enough self control for more than today though.

We made it back to class, and then the principle left. If he was a girl, I'd totally call him a bitch.

I sat down at the front, and smirked when I knew that Edward sat at the back.

I stuck out my leg in the aisle where Edward would walk by.

It was like slow motion as Edward was standing upright then was slowly falling toward the floor.

I again pretended to help him up while I growled in his ear.

"That's just the beginning, and if you tell anyone , then it will be a whole lot worse. I can guarantee it."

Edward stood up, while I laughed internally.

His head must've hit a chair, while on his way to the ground because his forehead was bleeding.

Tough shit.

"Ouch –*insert fake wince here*- you might want to get that checked out. It looks pretty bad." I suggested.

He rolled his eyes, but went back to his seat.

Haha sucker.

* * *

**Isabella Swan

* * *

**

I sat through gym class on the bleachers, since I didn't have a gym uniform yet.

My cell phone started going off, alerting me that I had a new text message.

_B-_

_Your brother tripped Masen._

_Masen's hurt._

_Just a heads up._

_-A_

I sighed and texted back.

_A-_

_Thanks._

_-B_

Short, sweet and straight to the point.

Alice was the last person I wanted to complain to. She didn't need to hear it.

Eventually the bell rang. I walked to the office to give Ms. Cope my sheet. She still hasn't warmed up to me. What a bitch.

I hesitantly went to go find Emmett.

I found Emmett sitting in the Jeep gripping the steering wheel so tightly the skin on his knuckles were turning white.

He was also glaring at something.

I followed his gaze, and corrected myself.

Nope, he wasn't glaring at something more like someone.

Edward Masen talking with his sister, as she tried to clean blood off his face.

Emmett.

I got in the Jeep, and waited till we left to talk.

Once we were on the main road I turned to him.

"Em...-" I was cut off.

"I don't want to talk about it." He growled at me.

"I don't care, I told you not to, and what did you do? You beat him up anyway." I half shouted which turned out pretty loud, considering we were confined to a small area.

"I didn't beat him up, he just tripped." He said. "On my foot." He muttered, which he didn't want me to hear but I did.

I sighed.

"Whatever. I'm just worried about you. What if you get suspended, or even expelled? What would Charlie think? How do you think he'd feel if the Masen's sue us, and he has to arrest his own son?" I rambled.

"The dickwad won't tell. I'm certain of that." He replied.

I shook my head, and looked out the window till we got home.

I went to bed early that night not talking to Emmett the whole time.

* * *

**-The Next Day-

* * *

**

I woke up, and dragged myself out of bed.

It's only Tuesday.

I got ready for school, still not speaking to my overprotective brother.

We drove to school completely silent in his Jeep.

Once we were parked I jumped out of the Jeep, and made a bee-line straight for my first class.

The class started, and I felt sorry for myself for listening to Lauren and Jessica's conversation.

No word of a lie this is how the majority of their conversation went:

Jessica- He asked me out.

Lauren- No way.

Jessica- Way.

Lauren-No way.

Jessica-Yes way.

Lauren- No effing way.

Jessica-Yes effing way.

I was three seconds away from beating my head off a brick wall.

Thankfully there was an announcement over the P.A system.

"Would Emmett Swan please come down to the office. Emmett Swan, down to the office.'="

Oh god.

I immediately started panicking. I quickly pulled out my cell phone to text Emmett.

_E-_

_You better tell me what happens._

_Or you will never see your jeep again._

_-B_

I instantly got a reply.

_B-_

_Relax._

_-E_

I scoffed. Easy for him to say.

Five minutes later and I was two quick inhales from hyperventilating.

My phone vibrated. It better be Emmett.

_B-_

_You didn't relax did you?_

_God, why don't you ever listen?_

_Anyway, I forgot to get a teacher's signature yesterday._

_No big deal._

_I told you Masen wouldn't tell._

_For a jerk he's smart._

_-E_

No Edward's not smart, he just values his life.

I sat back in my chair, and relaxed.

I stared out the window waiting for the class to end.

* * *

A/N (amazing-abbie): Well there is my first Chapter written –half- By me :D, What'd you think? Writing the part where Bella was reassuring Ness about loving her brother was actually hard to write since I am an only child. I had a few approaches towards it, but I thought that the way I went with it in the end was the best.

Also, the part where Ness says that Edward stole her phone and sold it…That is a true story… it actually happened to my friend. Her phone went missing, and her brother had sold it to some one without her knowing. I laughed so hard, so I thought I would include it in here. It's funny to everyone except the victim ;) Isn't that just the way of life though :D

A/N (ily-xox) Hello people of FanFiction. Finally an update, eh? Please don't hurt me.

So yehh.. There's my (abbie) first attempt at writing a chapter in this story. Hope you enjoyed it :D

If you did, then…

**Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sneak Peek**

_"Emmett! I cannot believe you!"_

_My son looked at me from behind the jail bars._

_"So I was arrested for assault, big deal." He grumbled._

_Grumbled! _

_"Why, the FUCK, did you beat the crap out of that Masen Boy?" I yelled, my voice echoing across the cell._

_"Bella will kill me for telling you this Charlie, but you need to know..."_

_"Need to know what?!" I bellowed._

_"It started when she was in the sixth grade..."_

* * *

**~ily-xox&amazing-abbie**


End file.
